100 Drabbles
by Difficult-notImpossible
Summary: Drabbles will consist of all genres.   Requests taken :


_Alright, I know that I said i was gonna start on the drabbles a REALLY long time ago, but I just never found time to... but since now I'm totally stuck on everything once more i decided to try and this came up. _

_It's not much. but its a random little drabble. _

_Carlos of course :) _

* * *

-Obsession-

This was starting to become unhealthy, and he knew it.

He hid quietly behind the door of the studio, his back to the wall, and closed his eyes, basking in the heavenly sound of her voice as it floated through the walls and swam in his ears. No one could ever understand how the simple sound of her voice was able to put him in this deadly trance he loved so, and a smirk came to his lips as he pictured her in the booth. Her slim fingers gripping the microphone tightly and her eyes closed as she belted out the notes and words Gustavo had composed for her, her lips brushing against the foam that covered the mic as it recorded the sound of her singing for all to hear. He could see her dark hair falling over her shoulder as she held the left side of the headphone of to her ear, the other side abandoned and resting on the smooth skin of her neck. He could see her hips swaying gently from side to side as the music captivated her.

He imagined himself slipping into that booth beside her, his mouth shaping the words that he had memorized from watching so many times. He imagined her smiling brightly as she realized he had entered, and his heart skipped a beat, even though he knew the vision he was giving himself was not real at all. He could almost feel the warmth as he imagined resting his hands on her hips, deciding where she was to move and if she was to move at all. He could almost feel every little curve of her body as he traveled his hands up to her shoulders and down again, grabbing her waist and pressing her against him.

He shuddered and shook himself out of his desperate daydream.

_Get a hold of yourself, will you_? A small voice in the back of his head screamed at him and he took a long, deep breath, willing his heart rate to go back to normal and his panting to stop. His eyes traveled towards the light that had been recently installed over the door, groaning as he watched red continue to flicker across the wall. Recording was still in session, though he could no longer hear her voice.

He looked down at the bright red watch on his wrist. Half an hour until _he_ was due in the recording studio.

Maybe Gustavo wouldn't mind if he was a little early. Maybe he'd be impressed. Maybe he would forget all the times Carlos was able to screw up his song in the last week from being much too distracted in the booth.

He nodded to himself, already convinced. It was worth a try. And besides, Gustavo yelling at him really wasn't anything new. He could just tune out the fat man's screams out and stare at her. Maybe even try to say a few words.

Or maybe he could just stare.

Yeah, staring was good.

His hands raised the precious helmet up to rest on his head and he slapped it twice before turning, inhaling deeply as he prepared himself for the latest challenge he had been given.

_Here we go….. I can do this. I got this._ His fist rose to knock, his eyes squeezing shut as his knuckles neared the wood of the door separating them. He was ready. He could do this. He would face her, and he would _not_ make a fool of himself by doing so.

He was barely able to knock once before the door was yanked open and somebody ran straight into him, millions of papers flying up around them as he struggled to stand his ground and not fall flat on his butt. A hand reached out and latched onto his shirt to avoid falling as well, and a gasp escaped his victim's lips as they struggled to stay upright.

Wide sea green eyes gaped upwards at him as they finally settled, both able to stay standing. Plump pink lips formed a large "o" shape and another gloved hand came up to pull her crazy curly hair back into its place.

His eyes widened and he swallowed. Hard.

"I am… so sorry." She broke the silence, her fingers unlatching themselves from the fabric of his shirt and joining the other one in pulling through her hair. "I, uh, didn't see you coming in."

He shook his head and attempted a smile, but his shock wouldn't let his lips spread. She was standing right in front of him, talking straight at him.

Holy _crap_, she touched him.

His mouth opened, but nothing came out, the words on the tip of his tongue but refusing to let go of it. He was so overwhelmed with her presence. Suddenly, every single daydream and vision his mind had conjured up about her flooded into his mind and a bright red laced his tan cheeks. He found himself struggling to look away from the shine of her lips and into the green of her eyes. He wanted to say something, anything, but was too smitten to make anything up.

He could already see his best friends laughing at him.

She gave him a while to answer with something, and bit her lip when he didn't. So she tried again. "Um, Carlos right?" a feeble nod was the only response she got, and she wondered if the boy was mute. "You're in Gustavo's band…" her eyebrows came together as she thought. "Big Time Rush."

He nodded once more, ignoring the clenching of his stomach. She knew who he was, too.

He gulped and looked down, finally realizing the papers that were scattered all around them. He shot down and began gathering all of them hastily, hoping she could hear the silent apology that he was able to whisper. "Oh," she joined in on the cleaning of her papers. He tried not to look at her as he scrunched all of the papers in his fists, trying not to make it seem too obvious as his eyes scanned and studied the neat handwriting and notes scribbled across different papers.

He inhaled sharply when their hands touched, his eyes set on the ground as he tried to control himself. Gently, she grabbed the papers from his hands and shoved them into a binder he had never noticed she had in her hand. "Thanks." He chose the perfect time to look up, almost falling back at the closeness of her face—of her _lips_— , the bright green of her eyes, the light blanket of freckles that was sprinkled across her cheeks. Just a little closer and he would be able to feel the softness of the lips he so longed for, taste the lip gloss that she was so obsessed with wearing, lose his fingers in the tangle of curls of her hair, hear her heartbeat accelerate as she whispered his name, explore every inch of her with his hands….

Her touch brought him out of yet another reverie and his eyes focused on her once again. "Huh?" He was finally able to say something, though he wanted it to be more than a confused "huh?".

She chuckled. "You kind of zoned out there," her hands clasped his as they both stood up.

"Oh, uh, well… just… thinking, you know." He shrugged; relieved he was finally able to speak to her.

She nodded. "Well I got to get going… work on the song, you know."

He nodded and watched in longing as she walked out of his grasp.

* * *

_I know it wasn't that long, or even that good.. but whatever. _

_Tell me what you thought... _

_and if you have a lil request ud like to see for one of the drabbles... tell me in ur review and illsee what i can do :) _


End file.
